


Ω

by LoongYuci



Category: superbat - Fandom
Genre: Fake ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoongYuci/pseuds/LoongYuci
Summary: 蝙蝠侠被达克赛德的Ω射线转变成了一个Omega……然而这可不是在ABO社会。





	Ω

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3，感觉很迷茫，到不到的您多包涵（鞠躬）

布鲁斯 韦恩察觉到身体出现了异常。  
——原因是他发现自己这段时间情绪不稳波动。他变得恋家，想和家人亲近，想有阿福迪克杰森提姆围绕身边，甚至一度只为了更好地照顾儿子就腻着达米安。这让他们吃惊到说不出话，他自己也吓得不轻。  
如果是别人，大概会把这种贪图安逸与向往家庭的情绪归结于同黑暗君主作战所带来的心理变化：从Ω射线下勉强死里逃生后，还有什么理由不更加珍惜生命？人类是这么的渺小无力，与其当个无望的黑夜义警，为什么不把时间精力花在舒适安宁地经营家庭？  
然而布鲁斯 韦恩不是别人，他是那个蝙蝠侠，那个为了追求理性冷静能把个人感情葬于黑夜的人。美丽的哥谭慷慨地赠予他太多劫后余生，布鲁斯不相信这一次只是由于经历凶险便致使他动摇至此。当他突然严重到产生了几乎无法抑制的想组成稳定家庭的强烈渴望后，黑暗骑士捻熄了那个念头，接着给自己做了体检。  
结果显示他身体健康肌肉发达头脑清晰正在巅峰BLABLABLA，唯一与以往的体检数据有所不同的是，荷尔蒙异常分泌。  
情绪波动的原因似乎找到了，但荷尔蒙异常分泌的原因又是什么呢？他的饮食由阿尔弗雷德负责，这段时间的食谱除了因为蝙蝠侠负伤有所调整外，没有任何问题。也没有滥用类固醇。哥谭的环境污染仍是那样。衰老……哥谭宝贝抬手摩挲了一下脸颊，看了眼搂着的美艳女伴，相当肯定地把这个可能原因排除掉了。  
一时也查不出个究竟，蝙蝠侠只好先压着那些躁动的情绪继续晚上的夜巡。就这么又过了一段日子，期间黑暗骑士因为阿卡姆的几次狂欢疏于留意自己的身体变化；所以当他在X光片上看到自己体内多了个器官后，布鲁斯才明确到事态发展比他预想的最严重情况还要糟糕。  
——那看起来像个生殖腔。  
随着那个器官进一步发育，布鲁斯开始感到小腹闷痛，就像有个气球在里面一点点吹鼓，撑开了他的血肉。生长痛一般的酸楚持续一个多月后渐渐自行停止，蝙蝠侠终于不用连蹲在滴水兽上时都得用手压着腹部了，但他知道这绝不意味着解脱：那个器官没有消失，反而发育成熟。  
——该死的，那确实是个生殖腔。

*****

如果只是多了个生殖腔的话其实也没什么。  
那个器官一直呈现闭合的状态，没有进一步撑开血肉让体表隆起，也没有自作主张地在他身上新凿出一个开口——它有好好利用原有的出路——所以单从外观上看布鲁斯并没有因为多了个生殖腔就有所不同；而且哥谭宝贝还让几个浪漫绮丽的夜晚检验了自己，也是一切正常雄风不减。乍一看，这多出来的器官似乎比良性肿瘤还要无害。  
如果它只是想在体内占块地方的话，那就这样吧，反正也不会影响布鲁斯白天的交际与蝙蝠侠晚上的夜巡，而且除了他之外没人知道这个器官的存在——或许那段时间的频繁体检会让阿福有所察觉，但黑暗骑士对他的保密手段相当自信；何况就算阿福挖出了真相，毕竟韦恩大宅中没什么可以瞒过管家的双眼，布鲁斯也知道老者会为他守口如瓶。蝙蝠侠完全可以保守这个秘密直到它和自己被一同埋葬。  
然而他早该想到那个器官肯定不甘于此。  
那是一个没什么特别的夜晚——如果穿得像只大蝙蝠上街痛殴坏蛋不算“特别”的话——布鲁斯刚在蝙蝠洞里换好了那身披风。他的罗宾早他几步跳进了蝙蝠车，嚷嚷着要自己开，依旧被他喝止。但他穿着披风还没迈出一步，一股汹涌的感觉突然在下体弥漫开来。  
“父亲？怎么了？”  
“没事，稍等我一下。”  
搪塞过罗宾的关切询问，蝙蝠侠狼狈不堪地冲进卫生间。他本以为那股粘稠湿意是来自尴尬的失禁，但当他卸掉刚穿上的装备后，他发现自己居然——勃起了。那不合时宜的昂然一从裤中解放出来后立刻硬得更甚，让布鲁斯只能冲着马桶草草解决了一发；没想到仓促的处理反而让邪火灼烧更旺，他被体内暴燃的空虚燎得站立不稳，双腿一软就滑坐在了地上。这场欲火来得太不正常，黑暗骑士难耐地握上再度勃起的阴茎，可前端得到了多少抚慰体内就叫嚣着多少饥渴，他再也无法忽略自己不知怎的已经变得湿热松软的后穴，别无他法地探入手指，配合着按摩前列腺又射了一次。但这并不是穴口自发蠕动吮吸像是想吞进什么大家伙的原因，布鲁斯被催促得只能又探进两根手指，他从没有这么做过，然而还是不能缓解这波情潮的一分一毫；蝙蝠侠能感觉出来，他想要的不是被撑大，而是——被填满。  
他无助地扭动着自己的身体，假装每次肌肤的贴合是来自于他人，用手指把自己操射了一次又一次，却只能任情潮欲焰愈热。上好的瓷砖已经被他烫手的体温捂热，无法再提供些许清凉的慰藉，沾染其上的一片狼藉反而令他更感烧灼。也就是黑暗骑士能做到在这种时候还能打开联络器编出个合情合理的借口用平静无比的语气叫罗宾今晚先独自夜巡。当他关闭通讯艰难地把自己从地上拎起时，镜中映出的早已脱得赤裸的躯体旧伤遍布，却又红痕交错。  
蝙蝠侠绕开管家扑进卧室锁好门，然后给自己打了一针麻醉。

*****

初袭没有让他太难堪。至少布鲁斯再次苏醒的时候，体热已经退下，给他留了片干涸的痕迹权当纪念。他立刻冲进浴室把这些见鬼玩意儿清洗干净。  
看来他身子里的这位客人终是不满于主人的无视，所以好好扑腾了一番。黑暗骑士稍事休息恢复了体力后，着手准备起一次局麻手术。他早该这么做了，趁着还没人发觉自己动手把那个多出来的器官摘除，一了百了。  
可临动手前布鲁斯迟疑了，因为那个器官在他体内早已融进血肉，他的大脑本能地阻止蝙蝠侠下手切掉自己身体的一块，就像很多姑娘受痛经折磨时恨不得丢了那个子宫，却没有几个付诸实践一样。这份犹豫算救了他一命，更详细的检查告诉布鲁斯，他的身体没有给什么生殖腔预留位置的先见之明，所以那位客人不请自来后和其他房客共享了下空间——局麻的状态下要自己处理好那些粘连的血肉与紧贴的神经，饶是黑暗骑士也办不到，而他的自尊又怎么能容许让别人打开他的身体、看到这么个东西？那个器官在他体内落地开花、生根发芽，如今已是根深蒂固。  
无法祛除病根，蝙蝠侠便不会相信这样的突发状况只会有这么一次。  
布鲁斯又重新搜集起资料，不过对他来说在键盘上敲下“双性人”之类的字眼时仍会感到艰难，然而新出现的症状还是没能让蝙蝠侠找到和他情况更贴近的医学记载。不过，过分万能的蝙蝠电脑这次根据加上的“发情”结合“生殖腔”为黑暗骑士列出了新的词条——  
【ABO设定】  
布鲁斯皱着眉浏览了一遍词条内容，第一反应是即使是那个哈尔乔丹也能向这些姑娘们学来点儿脑洞。她们居然用文字架构出了一个性别社会，而筑基者中即使是新加入的姑娘也能在添砖加瓦后与时俱进地二改蓝图，这赋予并不存在的社会以无限的活力；呈现在他面前的是一座新世界中不断翻修加高的摩天大楼，即便其创作初衷似乎难登大雅之堂，蝙蝠侠也承认它意义非凡。  
但现在不是欣赏文学作品探讨背后深意的时候。布鲁斯着重读了蝙蝠电脑体贴地高亮加粗的部分，发现他的情况，居然与这种文学设定里的“男性Omega”暗合。Omega……黑暗骑士立刻联想到他没能躲开的达克塞德的Ω射线，如今想来这些身体异常的确是紧跟着出现；而他听超人提过黑暗君主眼中发出的这种射线不仅能消灭生命，还能创造生命——莫非就是它将蝙蝠侠创造成了一种全新的人类？  
Ω，Omega，这究竟只是巧合，还是姑娘们冥冥之中获得了什么神谕？蝙蝠侠无心细究，他想了想，决定把自己的这种情况也定名为“Omega”，记入了蝙蝠电脑的加密文件。  
手头再没有可靠资料，布鲁斯只能把ABO设定作为借鉴，尽管他心底也认定这简直可笑。按照设定的说法那晚的突然发情其实是有迹可循的，书上说Omega们每过一段时间就会迎来一次生理性热潮，所以蝙蝠侠自制了一批荷尔蒙抑制剂。然而令他头痛的是，多久一次、一次多久，每本书说的都不太一样，不得已，万能腰带只好腾出一格。  
按照黑暗骑士的本来计划，借由抑制剂度过几次发情后就能改良配方并计算出热潮准确日期，这样一来他接下来的日子也能算克服了一桩难事——  
但，就像哥谭的黑夜无数次告诉他的那样，麻烦从来只会接踵而至。

*****

这本来也会是普通的一天的——如果飞出地球在宇宙中当班也能算“普通”的话——刚开完了一次比瞭望塔遭袭这一开会原因还要紧张压抑的例行会议后，正联一众迫切需要找个纾解压力的窗口。神奇女侠进了训练室揍靶子，闪电侠飞奔去餐厅补充热量，绿灯侠二话不说跟过去不知为凑什么热闹，沙赞和钢骨约了组队刷本好回少年泰坦让小崽子们见识下什么叫电玩大佬。会议室一下子冷清许多，刚才主持会议的联盟顾问把资料仔细整理好，一回头发现联盟主席还在那边有些局促地飘着。  
“关于你在这次战斗中的表现我不想再听什么解释了，那几幢大楼本可不倒。”  
多年的搭档合作让蝙蝠侠不用等超人开口就知道他想说什么。果然，氪星人蓝眼睛中的光芒为此一黯，但黑暗骑士不是会马上心软的角色。他收好资料就准备也离开会议室，但超人落到了面前，挡住了他。  
“布鲁斯，我希望你能再考虑——”  
“我考虑过了，答案只能是‘不行’。”蝙蝠侠没让他继续说下去，于是那双蓝眼睛里真的随之熄灭了最后一点光芒，这让布鲁斯心底一颤，但他还是像往常一样说道，“以及，工作时间，不准叫我的名字。”  
——他给的这是他们之间关系能否更进一步的答案。超人向他求爱，而蝙蝠侠拒绝。  
那并不是什么突然而至令人猝不及防的告白。超人与蝙蝠侠相识合作已久，期间于世共睹，“世界最佳拍档”的名号甚至并非出自他们之口。他们一同经历了那么多，默契到了即使蝙蝠侠不会因为战斗胜利表现出喜悦、超人也会连他的份一同微笑。生死关头心脏的剧烈跳动，将后背交付时便传递给了对方；而当他们可以为了彼此奋不顾身时，终是毅然决然地连心脏也献给了对方。  
哥谭宝贝当然读得懂乡下小子望向他时那双能折射阳光的蓝眼睛中隐藏的情绪，毕竟是他看着它怎样滋长变化，这让他的唇角每次紧抿时也尝到的是不同味道。可他们都不算多年轻了，知道不是什么东西都只要喊出来就一定能实现，所以布鲁斯本以为他们之间会维持这种状态直到他白发苍苍；但即使是蝙蝠侠也没能料到，当他被达克塞德的Ω射线击中后，超人把他抱在怀里在他耳边声嘶力竭地喊出了彼此的这一切，重重敲到他几乎停跳的心上。  
——总是氪星人把问题摆上台面，这事不能指望沉默的大蝙蝠去做。  
布鲁斯几乎是在那同时想将自己的唇印上克拉克的好止住它们的颤抖，但他没有这么做。这不是个随便的一拍即合的问题，即使蝙蝠侠承认如果他们两方中有一位是女性的话情况可能会简单许多，这不是件简单的将黑暗骑士、光明之子的旗帜漆成彩虹色就能宣告结束的事情。一度只寻求他人对自己的畏惧的蝙蝠侠确实没那么在意大众目光，但超人呢？他永远都会朝人们露出和善的微笑，不应遭受哪怕只有一点的恶语相向，民众与官方又在他的红披风后缀了太多，他早已无法随意自在地飞翔。更重要的是，光明之子为黑暗骑士许下了一份承诺，但哥谭的黑夜，从不相信承诺。  
所以蝙蝠侠拒绝了超人。他明确表示了从自己口中给出的答案只会有这一个，他只是有些惊讶于超人的执着，这只会让他的口中尝到更多苦涩。  
超人的蓝眼睛还是会因他的答案黯下光芒，可这次蝙蝠侠经过他朝门口走去时，黑暗骑士分明听到背后氪星人叹息一声。这是不是意味着他终于放弃了？蝙蝠侠的手在披风下握成拳头，他庆幸两人这算终于解脱，但并不代表他的心底不会隐隐作痛。所以当超人突然又叫住他时，蝙蝠侠滞了一下，才让自己的转身依旧自然：“怎么？”  
超人脸上的表情有些古怪：“布……蝙蝠侠，你身上那是什么味道？”  
“……我换了新装备。”  
“不，不是之前战斗中留下的血和汗的味道，也不是古龙水之类的味道，”超人耸动鼻尖，“其实一直有，只是刚才突然变得很重，不过巴里哈尔他们都说什么都没有闻到——但我确实闻到了。”  
蝙蝠侠看着他带着那有些古怪的神情凑近，下意识地退了一步，但氪星人咕哝着什么“好香”，求证般贴近他嗅了一下。尽管隔着装甲，埋入颈窝的过分亲昵还是让黑暗骑士条件反射地护住喉咙就要给予还击，结果被超人轻松接下。手腕被他抓住的一瞬间，布鲁斯浑身颤抖——  
他体内的Omega醒了。

*****

费洛蒙没有味道，这是因为正常人的鼻子嗅闻不到所以才有这个说法；和其它哺乳动物不同，人类用来接收识别信息素的犁鼻器不知为何高度退化。所以布鲁斯自己都不知道多出来的那个器官早已让他成了一个大号的信息素发射站，黑暗骑士夜色披风的扬动更是像孔雀开屏时抖簌的尾羽般将Omega勾人的费洛蒙在空气中挥散。然而人类闻不到，不代表有着超级嗅觉生理结构又有所不同的氪星人也闻不到。  
超人抓着他的手腕，刚才脸上古怪的神情已经变为沉溺的迷醉，困惑不解却又跃跃欲试，喉结滚动就想再次凑近香源。蝙蝠侠一下子抽回了手，臂铠上的三角刃有刮到他，不痛不痒但金属剐蹭的刺耳声音还是让氪星人找回了些神智。  
“B……？”  
他试探地轻唤一句，黑暗骑士收紧的下颌与抿紧的唇角隔着头盔传递给他面带冰霜的含义，明显的不悦令超人立马规矩站直，但强装镇定的人悄悄伸出一只手撑住背后会议桌的动作没能躲过他的眼睛。人类中大概也就只有这个蝙蝠侠能做到在下身已完全润湿的情况下还能合拢斗篷周身降下凛然不可侵犯的威压吧，但人类中现在也确实只有这个蝙蝠侠要遭受这样的折磨。  
“蝙蝠侠，还好吗？你的呼吸与心跳都超过了正常值，是伤口撕裂了吗？需要我帮你做些什么吗？”  
布鲁斯咬着牙在心里低咒了句。战友关切的询问不仅没能让他从中汲取到什么对抗‘病痛’的勇气和力量，反而让他的阴茎硬得愈加厉害，仿佛超人的声音就是一只无形的手，顺着缝隙挤入抚摸，温柔地令他的勃起在护具上磨得生疼。卡尔 艾尔是故意的，克拉克平时确实也温和善良但话语中可不会带上诱哄，卡尔 艾尔绝对是故意的。蝙蝠侠只恨自己身上这些含铅的装备为什么不直接是个铅壳将他包拢：他防住了那双蓝眼睛的窥探，但氪星人却还能将他看透。  
这次和上回又不太一样。第一次发情时黑暗骑士能感觉到异常性欲在体内乱撞却不得其门发泄，他胡乱的抚慰令热度有增无减；可现在那股情潮分明化成了吹向一处的熏风热浪，让他意淫着谁的明确怀抱……世界第一侦探就是全身发烫也能立刻明白过来。  
——所有人都无法看出他已有所不同，只有眼前的超人能察觉到他的异常。这可是让他体内那个不甘寂寞的器官欣喜若狂？所以它扬起情欲的鞭子抽打自己的宿主，满心愉悦地驱赶他催令他去给那个有能力感知到它存在的氪星人嘉奖？  
——他这是，对着超人，发情了。  
“你要的Alpha并不存在，没有！滚！！”蝙蝠侠在心底喝骂。  
“没有那还不快给我去找！！！”他体内的Omega大声尖叫。  
一个将自己葬在黑夜的人，无法抑制的渴求起还愿温暖他的令他忧惧的太阳。

*****

“我没事，”黑暗骑士平静而无起伏的声音与往常相比没有丝毫变化，但他呼出的气息在超人的灵敏感知中简直已经热烫得够在他皮肤表面灼烧，“我还有一些资料要整理。你该回大都会了。”  
他并不高明地提醒又到了小记者窝着写采访稿的时间，迫切希望超人能赶快离开，这样或许失掉了热源他就能慢慢冷静下来。然而对方今天依旧是乐于助人的大个童子军：“没关系，克拉克这个月还有休假没用完，我可以帮你一起整理。”  
他作势就去取蝙蝠侠刚才收好摞在身后会议桌上的文件。超人的手臂擦过身侧伸向后方，布鲁斯高热的头脑中就已经开始肖想它曲起而将他搂入怀中的触感；接着更淫靡的绮思中，光明之子此番便成了是为探指确认骑士是否准备好迎接他的王上。这个世界根本不存在Alpha，于是本能转而驱使他想献媚于比Alpha更强悍的黄太阳光下的最强生物，后穴痒热如蚁爬，疯了般地想被够资格标记他的强者交合。  
所以那股情浪终于冲垮了堤防。撑着会议桌不让身体跟随早已酸软的双膝跪倒在地的手臂终于因为脱力而颤抖，然后登时失了力气，再无办法去阻止主人跌入情欲的深渊；不过倒是在这具身体重重磕在地上之前，有谁止住了它的摔落，一如那句“我会在你下个心跳前赶到”的承诺，用力紧拥。超人的怀抱并不十分舒适，虬结的肌肉坚如磐石隔着护甲也仿佛硌在了骨上，但当刀枪不入的英雄低声询问需不需要软化时，布鲁斯下意识摇头：战士不能放下手中的刀盾、即使他正拥着自己的爱人；可或许就是因为他是具钢铁之躯，所以紧贴时那强健的心跳便也能在五感迟钝的人类胸腔中唤起共鸣，震荡得让蝙蝠侠再也忘不了。体温隔着两层制服仍能互相传递，黑暗骑士每个细胞简直都在因此喜悦地尖叫。  
他望向氪星人眸色变深的蓝眼，超人眼底与蝙蝠侠燃着同色火焰。  
“布鲁斯，”超人的舌尖舔了一下只是叫出这个名字便就似要干裂的嘴唇，他用指腹轻轻摩挲着另一个人期待的唇角，克制地询问，“我现在可以吻你吗……我并不想‘趁人之危’，你希望我吻你吗？”  
该死的，他又在上班时间直呼他的名字，该死的，他叫了他的名字，该死的，用那么温柔耐心的语调。狂风暴雪只会让人更加努力地蜷起自己竖着柔软皮毛上的尖刺，黑暗骑士宁愿光明之子选择用强，这样他便能把多余的热情用在痛殴氪星人上；但温暖的阳光才是让人自愿卸下提防，如果情热现在是终于将他撕出了破口，那会是布鲁斯亲自动手。  
“少来……你每次救我，严格意义上讲不都是……‘趁人之危’……”  
蝙蝠侠的幽默感令人不敢恭维，但他也并不想氪星人的嘴唇因此忙于发笑。他揪住超人前襟，哦不一个糟糕到有损哥谭宝贝名声的吻，只是唇瓣相触就已经让布鲁斯欢愉到几乎难以承受。坚硬的面罩与护颔让比起挑逗更像哀求的表演效果再打折扣，他体内的Omega想也不想地不顾一切地除下了它，把超人都吓了一跳。一道劲风路过贴合厮磨的唇间，蝙蝠侠反应过来时已经被压在柔软的床，会议室可没有的黄太阳光照在身上——他们已经转移到了瞭望塔中超人的那间休息室。  
“不用担心，这儿只有我们，”氪星人短暂停下让人类能得以喘息，在他唇角印下轻吻，“刚才不会有别人看到，不用担心。”  
自己的蓝眼睛也露出的一刻黑暗骑士和体内的Omega扭打在了一块儿，毕竟正联不是每个人都需要知道顾问面罩之下和那个哥谭宝贝用的一张皮相，但超人立即拉起披风挡住了布鲁斯的脸，以人类肉眼无法捕捉的速度进了休息室。这儿堪称瞭望塔中最安全的房间，而光明之子的怀抱是世界上最安全的地方。  
“布鲁斯，我……”只开了个头，蝙蝠侠便用再次主动奉上的唇将超人接下来的话烧光，他们二度吻在一起，这次更加放肆地让情焰燃烧。哥谭宝贝不愿轻佻风流地对乡下小子说这只是一次享乐傻子才信以为真什么，黑暗骑士也不想光明之子此刻还要再听一次拒绝承诺，于是布鲁斯脱着自己的护甲，让它们落到床下的哐啷声响掩盖滞停一拍的心跳。超人却是被蝙蝠侠逐渐裸露的躯体锁住目光，舔吻遍布的狰狞伤疤像是以此就能把自己的超级愈合共享，最善良宽容的英雄也会有阴暗情绪，愤恨一座城市如此触目惊心地在守护者身上肆虐又嫉妒它却仍在黑暗骑士心中无法割舍。  
布鲁斯无法做到放心地为克拉克每一个动作颤抖呻吟、即使正身处自己亲手设计的安全房，但他没有戴着面具的真颜仍让氪星人明确他迷恋的不只是一个符号。停止无谓抵抗后体内横冲直撞的情热便称不上折磨，只是会让他第一次愿因游移在身上的手愉悦尖叫，他体内的Omega得意地说是吧你果然也是想要。布鲁斯不再否认，是的他一直想要，他和超人一直在渴求这个，但之前他却必须推开对方。  
氪星人早察觉到身下的人类自从和达克塞德一战后便悄起变化，蝙蝠侠身上出现的气味可以撩得人心神不宁而只有他能闻到。他意乱情迷可无法靠近，剖开真心却屡遭失落。如今他们一直所渴求的终于正在发生，布鲁斯的味道馥郁得让蝴蝶醉死在花蕊，克拉克便大概猜到那种变化一定鲜明深刻，所以他在看到黑暗骑士下身过分的热情时才没至于万分惊讶。他刚握上花花公子的勃起时那位便低鸣着泄了身，却仍拉着他不准走，而当他小心地探入一指时，哥谭宝贝狂乱地扭动着腰肢想要更多，那里滑腻湿热分明早等不及。于是超人将自己的阴茎抵了上去。  
双腿被分到最大，膝弯卡在他人手中，脆弱隐秘的下部一览无遗，从未有过的受制状态让蝙蝠侠攥紧了身下的床单，失去控制权一事让不安隐怒在黑暗骑士心底淤积。早就由自体发情流下的欲液濡湿的后穴被抵上属于氪星人的东西，他身子一颤试图调整呼吸，偏偏那根火热的肉茎只在穴口逡巡迟迟不肯进入，布鲁斯已不知自己的颤抖是因为期待还是恐慌。哥谭宝贝起初以为小记者是在紧张害羞，但克拉克明显也已忍耐到极限克制不住地在他的会阴甚至双丸间厮磨，可就是不肯插入让彼此解脱。世界第一侦探模糊聚拢了一个猜测，他望向光明之子，不知自己的眼中已有了水色。  
“布鲁斯……”乡下小子脸涨得通红，仍试图令自己看起来更有气势，“布鲁斯，答应我……答应我我就给你，你很想要这个，不是吗？”好像在说着不知哪次写稿时误入的黄色网站中令他看得脸红心跳的蹩脚台词吧，摆动起腰令自己的火热挺入一点再立刻抽离，轻浅的戳弄给干渴之人灌的是假清泉真盐水，小记者劝哄花花公子回应他的承诺。晴空一般的蓝眼睛中有期待的光芒闪烁，真的，只是要蝙蝠侠的一个点头，他们就都能解脱。  
——然而多年的搭档早该让超人认清黑暗骑士的风格。  
“你跟我谈条件，氪星人？”  
身下人抓过腰带弹开匣格的速度迅捷得明显有经过多次演练，氪星人只看见蝙蝠侠指间有一丝绿芒闪烁，接着脸颊就迎接了戴着氪戒的拳头，被重击揍翻在地：黑暗骑士隐忍的怒气终于悉数发作。布鲁斯揪着超人的披风就将他拎回床上，他骑坐到小记者腰胯上的时候，表情凶狠得比氪石还要可怖。小记者被按在床上，当哥谭宝贝起伏着自行吞入他的阴茎后，他呜了一声，那湿热的内部令他硬得发痛。

*****

那一粒绿光再怎么微弱也要侵吞他的细胞，氪石令星球遗孤感到虚弱，但欲望竟仍硬挺，甚至他的身体在每次深埋时还会愉悦至颤抖。与蝙蝠侠结合的话肯定会尝到甜头：光明之子站在那人身后看到他的披风在夜色中扬起露出战士包裹在轻甲下的健硕身躯时，小记者在集团酒宴上远望被佳丽环绕的老板剪裁合体的高档西装映衬出的完美身材时，喉结也会滚动着咽下烧灼的渴求。可他万没想到唇舌交缠后更进一步的滋味居然如此——妙不可言。  
再拿一个普利策小记者也描写不出现在同布鲁斯的交合是怎样一种能令其它所有都仿佛黯然失色的美妙疯狂。阴茎被绞紧的内部缠裹吸附本就是肉体上几近绝顶的享受，蝙蝠侠的费洛蒙更是带来了五感之外的触碰，吻过他坚不可摧的肌肤后便渗入灵魂深处，萦绕在光明之子柔软心底诚实渴切地絮语主人对他的恋慕。超人能感觉到沉沦于性的神经正与这些不再说着拒绝的爱意一同战栗，不介意心跳以此近乎危险地失控——这颗心脏都早已由他亲手交到黑暗骑士掌中。克拉克迷醉在一片深馥，布鲁斯令人着魔的身体变化此刻更是让他想耽溺在原始欢愉中不肯放手；他只好揪紧床单，人造的布料立刻裂破，氪星人指下撕扯着一团脆弱。  
黑暗骑士戴着氪戒的右手掐紧光明之子的颈部充满威胁性地将他按在床上。他骑坐在他身上，款摆起伏，让他的氪星阴茎畅通无阻地在自己大开的腿间抽动，表情却凶狠得好像超人才是被不断贯穿的那个；克拉克属于农场男孩的那一小块感到一丝畏惧，但卡尔 艾尔属于人间之神的部分却爱死了蝙蝠侠面对他时的毫不惊恐。  
穴口任意吞吐着硬热的欲望，内里令人欢愉的那处被反复刺戳，终于获得些许满足的人扭动着腰肢又更加贪求。晴空一般的蓝色似乎已涣散失神，但超人可没有错过黑暗骑士表情的任何细微变化，哥谭宝贝正悄无声息地柔软松动，即使没有超级视觉也能看出黑夜中用来种植恐惧的冷硬逐渐被诱人的唇角击破。布鲁斯松开了掐在克拉克颈间的手转而抚慰起没得到足够照顾的前端，像跟自己的Alpha撒娇般抵上超人强健的腹肌满含挑逗地顶弄。遭篡改的本能催使他深吞进光明之子的后不再自行动作，用湿热的内部含着氪星阴茎用臀胯在氪星人那里厮磨。蝙蝠侠的理智会告诉他此刻应该一拳打晕超人来阻止自己的动作，蒸腾的情欲却把他在黑夜中穿梭的影子灼烧到只剩一句含混的怒吼。黏人的Omega可不是个控制狂，他轻哼着发出黑暗骑士绝对不会承认的声音，哀求黄太阳光下的最强生物将他掌控。超人眼中的蓝色陡然一沉，他保持着相连的姿势坐起身子，布鲁斯环上他的脖颈。  
他在他每次的深埋挺动间快意地呻吟，恐怕就算安全房无法隔音也要任性地做，这是他的Alpha——好吧，超人并不是个Alpha，但也是他的，他的！辛甜的独占欲让哥谭宝贝口舌生涩，迫切渴望这份联结能牢不可破，他在身体上下晃动的不稳中仍努力保持与克拉克的视线胶着，却无奈氪星人读不懂Omega柔软眼神中的向往与恳求。布鲁斯只好自己将颈侧凑到超人嘴边，就像骑士必须要为他的国王献上荣光：  
“标、标记……啊啊……标记我，请你标记我……”  
超人立刻吻上了那处，品到了颈动脉中人类的生命正隔着薄弱肌肤在他唇下汩汩流过。蝙蝠侠为此加重了呻吟，像是感恩般更卖力地取悦着，可光明之子的唇却转而离开了那里，附缘以上直至再次同他唇舌交合。布鲁斯由着小记者为此快有些情难自持地舔吮他能尝到的每一处，渐渐反应过来：氪星人并不是Alpha，他不明白他所说的“标记”背后是怎样的责任与承诺。蝙蝠侠在情浪催迫下卸掉了一身硬甲终于诚实地回应一个许诺，超人却因不解而错过；就像光明之子每次背对着他为别人洒落一身阳光时，便看不到黑暗骑士那双钢蓝眼眸中刻着怎样的晦色。  
然而这次布鲁斯不甘心就此结束。他揪着小记者后脑的头发命他停止快让自己透不过气来的亲吻，对方眼中闪过一丝犹豫与不舍，“这，已经到极限了？”氪星人小心翼翼地询问人类。他深吸一口气停下律动，意犹未尽，但还是伸手按下床头的开关，休息室改为亮起普通灯光，不再提供能量。换作平常被其他床伴如此质疑的话哥谭宝贝是会给她好好上一课的，可此刻Omega意识里，只剩下渴求被黄太阳光下最强生物掌握。  
“这里……标记我，在这里……”  
经过了刚才那一番肉体交缠氪星人却连点儿蓄势待发的意思都没有，绝对的力量让布鲁斯听到了心底传来的恐惧与向往。他再次重复刚才被冲撞得含混不清的话，抬手摸上自己的颈侧想把那个腺体展示给对方：只要在这里咬下去，我就会是你的；撕裂血肉让那个腺体残破，如此取走我灵魂的这一碎片再将你的那块为我拼上……便只有死亡能将我们分离。  
我们就能永远在一起。  
蝙蝠侠手停在了那里。  
因为并没有什么腺体。  
——自始至终他体内也只是多了个生殖腔，不甘冷落地折腾着主人的身体。可他毕竟不是那些小说里的Omega。这世上也根本没有Alpha。没有谁能标记他，他又何必辟出供人咬破的地方？  
黑暗骑士无法被标记。即使是那个光明之子。即使将自己亲手奉上。  
他到底还是无法拥有牢不可破的联结，就像哥谭的黑夜每次都不准他得到承诺。

*****

超人从未在蝙蝠侠眼中看到这么多的情绪，无论是作为披风下的犯罪斗士还是戴上花花公子游戏世间的面具。他看到布鲁斯把手从颈侧放了下来，望向他，似乎是想说些什么，却都化进了眼底的晦暗失落。  
随后哥谭宝贝突然狠狠吻上了小记者。超人来不及将自己的唇舌软化，立刻尝到了口中人类血的腥甜，与此同时蝙蝠侠再次摆动腰肢，激烈吞吐起埋在他体内却要忍着不去抽动的氪星阴茎。这次氪星人及时压住了他自毁般的动作，克拉克皱起眉，但那双钢蓝的眸子里绝望早已从水面沉落。  
“布鲁斯，你很想要我‘标记’你吗？”自认已经找到了问题的答案，超人抚上蝙蝠侠的脸颊，然后用手盖住了他的双眼，“如果你坚持的话。但这会疼。”  
惨不忍睹的X光片就足以说明黑暗骑士为何能成功咽下一声呼痛。炙烫的感觉落在他刚才碰触的地方，强烈阳光照射的灼伤烙上肌肤。克拉克终究还是不清楚那所谓的“标记”究竟是什么意思，于是他在蝙蝠侠颈侧留下了超人才能做到的痕印。柔弱黏糊的Omega被剧痛逼了回去，理智稍稍战胜了本能，布鲁斯咬牙，戴着氪戒的手差点再次揍上氪星人的蠢脸。  
但他没有。超人正担心地看着他，那双晴空般的蓝眼睛让他瞬间被击落。他突然感到一丝自卑与怯懦，这两个词出现在蝙蝠侠身上还真古怪，可他毕竟是被一个氪星人注视着——被一位人间之神注视着。布鲁斯终究只是一介凡人，谁能保证那位神祗不是为了享用祭品才愿许下一份承诺？  
克拉克察觉到布鲁斯的费洛蒙淡了很多，信息素不再浓郁得仿佛能让人窒息，瑟缩着退后只在蝙蝠侠周身缭绕了浅薄一层。超人嗅出了退缩与惊疑，黑暗骑士的表情看起来也已是随时都会起身离去。他连忙环抱住怀中人的躯体，这让氪星人自找麻烦又吃了次氪戒的苦头，但他还是轻轻收紧双臂。阴茎还埋在那湿热的内部，身体已经无法继续遵从意志，而他更是不能，不能让布鲁斯就这么走。无可预料的后果会让他们两个都颤抖。  
“滚开，克拉克！”黑暗骑士喉中发出威胁的嘶嘶低吼。氪星人抱紧了他又开始抽动，一次比一次顶得深入，蝙蝠侠浑身警铃大作，可能会被撕碎揉烂的想象捏紧了他的心脏。他条件反射下又挥出一拳，这次被轻松接下，然后不等他翻腕以挣脱钳制，超人已松开了蝙蝠侠。光明之子转而托起黑暗骑士的手落下一吻，即使氪戒已在唇边。  
“我恨氪石，但有时我也会感激它。”  
——超人了解蝙蝠侠，知道他不会听什么“我绝对不会伤害你”的鬼话。黑暗骑士从不信任，所以才不惜一切代价也要让所有人的命门都握在自己手中。  
——氪星人当然讨厌氪石，却也会庆幸存在这么一种物质能让蝙蝠侠不是直接把他从身边撵走。黑暗骑士即使是对光明之子也不会放下戒备，他却赠他氪戒，于是控制狂最终也将自己的后背与心脏都一同托付。超人比起魔法更恨氪石，一抹绿色就令他虚弱发痛；可也正是因为有它，氪星人才敢将纸糊的人类拥抱。  
他知道蝙蝠侠已经明白了他的意思，当他再次亲吻他的唇时，黑暗骑士没有拒绝。克拉克舔过刚才布鲁斯唇上搞出的伤口，血的味道已经淡去，黄太阳光下的最强生物小心地亲吻，这是他倔强却易碎的珍宝。  
“别黏人，”他听到蝙蝠侠又含混地威胁道，“快点结束！我还有别的事要做！”  
黑暗骑士一贯的借口。克拉克笑了，明白布鲁斯已状态重燃、不再满于缓慢的深入。于是小记者逐渐加快速度，用人类所能承受的力度顶弄，哥谭宝贝配合着扭动迎合，短暂中断的欢愉重开，便更加热辣黏着。  
超人紧抓着最后一丝理智，不敢真的完全耽溺，但看着蝙蝠侠再次迷乱的神情，胸口涌起的满足仍让他滋味尽尝——这已经是场很棒的性爱了——直到克拉克发现布鲁斯身体的变化可不仅仅是浓度提高的信息素。

*****

他该庆幸氪星人并不依赖氧气生存，因为现在模拟人类生态的胸膛起伏下克拉克觉得肺里都好像只有那再次馥郁的信息素；布鲁斯已经射过几次了，溅上对方腹肌的浊液越来越稀薄，尽管身为人类哥谭宝贝的表现已够他自傲。超人再次探手握上这人阴茎揉搓时那里简直快无力作出回应，蝙蝠侠眼角被过多欲望灼红，看起来好似犯罪克星承受不住而泫然欲泣，即使他绝不可能如此脆弱。  
世界上最善良正直的英雄仍被触动——他比自己认为的还像一个人类。又一次被抵着前列腺顶弄时黑暗骑士哑着嗓子咬牙颤栗，超人看出他想再度靠氪戒自保，却只能不成句地喝骂意识开始浑噩。克拉克还没有满足，但知道不能再和布鲁斯需索多少，于是他将哥谭宝贝重新压回床上、变换着角度戳刺试图也让自己快点达到高潮。这次蝙蝠侠已无暇再管自己又毫无安全感地被超人打开双腿压在身下，小记者在他身上胡乱地舔吸揉捏寻求快乐，氪星人扯破的床单碎片缠在他的手掌。热度燃烧了神智，汗水被布料吸纳，布鲁斯目光涣散地望着白色的灯光等待光明之子将他们从情欲中解脱，克拉克每次抽动都换来一声低低呻吟，直至一记深顶，他们为之重重颤抖——  
蝙蝠侠猛然掐住超人撑在自己身侧的手臂，指尖狠硌在氪星人肌肉。体内钝刀捅过似的闷痛令他全身痉挛，反而使那该死的器官将误闯而入的阴茎裹紧。  
他的生殖腔，那个一直闭合的不请自来的麻烦，竟然被打开了；  
他最柔软懦弱的地方现在不再是一个秘密了，被侵占的感觉让黑暗骑士下意识地想要反抗，本能却促使他被动地接受。  
克拉克自认为还算了解人类的身体，可没想到这次滑过前列腺后居然有了个更加潮湿紧热的去处。两个穴口在吸吮他的阴茎，一个贪婪地咬紧根部，不准他离开；另一个讨好般舔吮茎头，仿佛求他喂饱。超人眼前一阵白日焰火，他甩了甩头想抓回更多理智，低头用X光眼望向蝙蝠侠小腹想弄清发生了什么。一个不该出现在那里的器官。那些信息素的源头。  
“出去，卡尔 艾尔，滚出去！”  
蝙蝠侠会哆嗦着嘴唇，用氪戒痛殴起身上的氪星人。  
“这里……请你……射在里面……”  
Omega却摇动腰肢，甚至主动用自己套弄那氪星阴茎。  
——繁衍的天职让他在生殖腔被超人顶入时压下了黑暗骑士的理智，渴望稳定家庭的本能促使他环上黄太阳光下最强生物的脖颈。这才是达克塞德的Ω射线施加的折磨。黑暗君主无法用武力令这个人类低头，所以攻克蝙蝠侠的肉体，继而瓦解黑暗骑士的意志：他将因为孕育温驯，战士便在柔情中死去。  
“我想有孩子……我们的孩子，”布鲁斯在克拉克耳边低喃，沉迷的音色如同向神祗许下不可理喻的心愿，“一个孩子……我们也能有一个孩子……”  
这句话让超人浑身一颤，一种甜蜜却痛苦的感觉攫住了氪星人的心脏。  
一个孩子。他的孩子。他与布鲁斯的孩子——他会有一个孩子，然后就不再只有一个流落在外的氪星遗孤。  
他知道他不该这么做，可小记者被哥谭宝贝献媚般亲吻哀求时，他发现自己果然比自认的更像一个人类。超人握住蝙蝠侠腰侧，拿捏力道却分明已经失控地抽插顶弄，布鲁斯在他身下扭动。当他终于射进了黑暗骑士的生殖腔时，被填满的感觉让Omega心满意足地迎来了最后一次高潮，筋疲力尽地失去意识。

*****

“呃……我以为你是怀孕了所以才……我很抱歉。”  
超人小声地道歉。他有些局促地飘在半空，手里揪着红披风的一角。大个童子军鲜艳的三原色与这里阴暗的色调格格不入，但没有人会觉得超人不该出现在蝙蝠洞。  
“我不认为你看不透达克塞德的险恶用心。所以你该感到庆幸，如果我真的就那么怀孕了——我会让氪石插进你的喉咙，”蝙蝠侠背对着他操作电脑，屏幕上列着他这几次的体检结果，而他正将它们同那段时间的数据整合准备封存，“何况，即使是从我们的工作性质出发，孕育下一代也是个愚蠢的决定：就算怀上，我不可能留下它。”  
超人自嘲般跟着苦笑，为蝙蝠侠居然会在这种无意义的事上同他浪费口舌。  
——布鲁斯又不会怀孕。原因很简单，他是个男人，他做不到。  
那次缠绵之后，足足过了一个多月蝙蝠的影子才又在哥谭夜空出现。当然了，一次床笫之欢不至于得让黑暗骑士停班这么久，是恶心呕吐与持续低烧把情况搞得更糟。一个月的夜巡缺席还是在他坚决反抗阿尔弗雷德要他继续卧床的命令后才提前结束的，蝙蝠侠很少用这么长时间休养令身体恢复，好在他终于恢复了。  
——是的，恢复了。没有生殖腔，也不再是Omega。甚至连荷尔蒙都回到了正常水准，再也不会有馥郁到蛊惑心神的信息素。  
氪星人的精液没有让他受孕，恰恰相反，那个不甘寂寞的器官原来根本与异星基因无法相容。它逐渐退化，就像枯萎，一朵鲜花被迫花期结束，便只能悄无声息地惨败凋零，直至血肉消融。那些恶心呕吐之类的症状不过是排异反应的结果，克拉克却以为是布鲁斯怀上了他们的孩子，他满心欢喜又手足无措地准备迎接一个新的生命，最后发现极北之地的孤独堡垒里，还是只有氪星遗孤孑然的独影。  
不会有孩子了，至少他和布鲁斯的不会有；迷乱中身下人凑在他耳边时充满渴求的低喃，变成了再无可能的一场空幻。  
“布鲁斯……”  
“我不想说第二遍。”  
蝙蝠侠总是能知道超人想说什么。与孩子无关，又想老话重谈。而他仍是这个答案。布鲁斯的手在键盘上敲打，把最新的体检结果同那段荒唐时间里记录的数据汇总，然后把整个文件夹都丢进了蝙蝠电脑的角落。现在可以说是什么都没有发生过了，他知道克拉克会看到屏幕，所以他才要这么做，没有什么能证明有什么发生过。  
于是什么都没有发生过。或许也不会再有什么发生。  
——自始至终蝙蝠侠都没有转过身，即使是黑暗骑士也不会想见证那双晴空般的蓝眼睛是如何一点点熄灭其中的光芒。他只能期望黄太阳光下的最强生物会比人类更懂如何变得铁石心肠，这样哥谭的斗士在暗夜中行走时，能继续仰望超人世间瞩目的光辉形象。  
“我这边忙完了，你也该回瞭望塔。”蝙蝠侠生硬地说道。  
他听到超人闻言有了动作，毕竟他太熟悉氪星布料在空气中拂动的猎猎声响。可人类总会有犯错的时候，那个红蓝的身影并没有如他所愿消失在蝙蝠洞洞口，克拉克飞了过来，从背后抱紧了他。  
没有勾人沉醉的信息素要供嗅尝，光明之子仍把脸埋进人类的颈窝。氪星人收紧双臂，体温隔着制服护甲传递，蝙蝠侠听到自己的呼吸因着超人强健的心跳，还是乱了节奏。  
——黑暗骑士立刻戴回氪戒。  
——然后，布鲁斯摘下了它。

 

—END—


End file.
